The Dangers Of Online Dating
by ultimatereesecup
Summary: in this story sasuke is so freaking URGH! with sakura. so he lives in the ghetto of konohagakure carefully. very carefully. first post so be nice. also note naruto baybe pmd me that she quit ff net. ... read review and luv
1. the problem

Hello. This idea was in my head all day so I decided to do a fic on it.

Its not bad. My teacher was fussing and al that cuz we wouldn't shut nonetheless I am very excited about this one. The uh. Dangers uv online dating. It's a narutoboondocks crossover and please review. Thukuuuuu. And now of all characters Riley you may take it away.

Riley: the lil nia that owns diz cruddy fic don't own meeeeee.

Ahem. On with the fic while I procced to kick the crap out of you.

The dangers of Online friggin dating.

Sasukes pov

I was so messed up. Thinking about sakura. Liking her name. Twirling her hair when she called me a broke muver fuver. Her letters are all ruined cuz hinata got the balls to punch the crap out of her. Now im mad cuz we met on a chatline and her name was winner1233455 and so then we met at golden coral for a romantic evening. "oh sasuke kun!" Oh sH#t.

Im at home string at my laptop wondering what to do with my now insane life. Maybe end it. Sakura makes erday feel like a hellhole anyways. Jesus. Like speaking of the holy ghost we went to church and while bathing in the spirit Sakura had the nevrve to bend over while prasing the lord like huey`s aunt cookie says. …

The girls a big loser and shes basically saying im a loser. Ruin your sanity for five bucks.

They even put her name on the hazard for the date website. Warning. Big problem with woman as named sakura haruno. If stalked please note we cant pay you for two reaons . rule one the creator is a homeless . Rule two the girl burned down our water, money,food,and clothes supply.

See that makes absolutely no since whatsoever and the chick is still im still perfectly out of my sanity. Im high, perfectly not sane and living in the guhetto. Now tell me how am I supposed to find a chick with a perfect sanity level. Just another episode of the crazy kung fu wolf bitch.(EPISODE OF THE BOONDOCKS)

End of that.

I know the first chapter was short but I can fill in some things in. KONOHA IS THE CHARACTERS COME IN NEXT CHAPTER. AND… REVIEW CUZ IF I DON'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS I AM DISCONTINUING. DON'T LEAVE ANY DUMB COMMENTS CUZ DEY WILL BE IGNORED. AND AS 4 FAVORITES PLEEZ PUT ME AS YRS IF YOU LIKE THIS. THANKS AND I CANT STOP USING CAPITAL LETTERS CUZ DER AWESOME.

3 ultimatereesescup.


	2. it got bigger dont think wrong

I really hope the first chapter was cool. Any mistakes? Fuck you then.

I really hope this chapter fills in what the laz chapter didn't …..

Naruto p.o.v

Sakura called me a (oh ps no point uv adding # 4 cursing.) loser cuz I told her I got a girlfriend. Man. Shes always telling me to get a freaking life and when I finaly get one and one to share with the best thing that's ever happened to earth. NOT HUrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. My best friend sasuke,and my girlfriend hinata. DUH.

Normal.p.o.v

"Riley….. I guess that lil episode last time with grandpa made no difference to the fact that your still on that internet." To riley, huey was no fun. "I could see why you aint got nobody to talk to now. You boring." Huey took that as an insult. " How about you go get a job." Riley had no money,no car,no house, unless you count the fact that he still lived with huey,who paid all the bills, bought all the food that he never ate therefore he had to eat McDonalds all the time, (cuz riley ate it) and he was lazy. LAZY. " My dude Sasuke with his punk-" trying not to say nothing out of line since his girl Cindy was in the room.

"trick." Huey told her that to her surprised face and left. I mean she`d be sooooooo better off with a guy with a job. Oh my god.

I mean what the hell was wrong wuth this chick, trick, whatever the hell she was. She was suem. He really didn't care. But as long as his brother was happy he'd at least try to be happy too. At least try. Not saying it was possible to do so but he'd try. TRY.

Naruto POV ALSOOOOOO)

"hey naruto kun!" Hinata ran up to me and hugged me right in front of the wicked pink haired witch of the west. She was all like "ahem." And junk. I was about to go up and be like I hear you! Im not paying attention but er body in the world freaking hears you.

"Naruto im like gonna get us a ice cream." That got sakura mad. Furious. Shes a hater. She had her chance and blew it.

BOONDOCKS WORLD

"UH OH." Rileys computer ws crahing and some chick named sakura was blowing up his phone with "I gotta clue how you feel for me. 1.4.3. a smiley with a wink. That's how you do, baby that's whats up. 140 characters IS MORE THEN ENOUGH" texts. All cuz he met her butt over the internet.

Well im done. Sakura is soooooooooo not OC. Wow. Sasuke is still normal and next chapter comes with a character out of character. Hinata dudes.


End file.
